The Revelation
by Padre Amaro
Summary: What is the Revelation? How will Yugi and Atem stop the chaos? Chapter 3 is up! In the next chapter, Yugi's gonna meet an old rival... Chapter 4 is still on construction.
1. The Matthians and The Mark

"It forced all the people, small and great, rich and poor, free and slave, to be given a stamped image on their right hands or their foreheads, so that no one could buy or sell except the ones who have the stamped image of the beast's name or the number that stood for its name." -Rev. 13:16-17

Chapter 1: The Matthians and the Mark

An extremely religious man named Serge Matthian and his brother, Joseph Matthian, were enlightened to form a new religion called Matthiany, named after their surnames on December 25, 2005. They claim that they were enlightened by God through a dream and ordered them to make their own sect and religion similar to the Roman Catholic Church. The brothers followed the instructions and converted a lot of Catholics to their side. At first, they haven't decided what name is suitable for their sect but Serge suggested, "Maybe Matthiany is a good name, in honor of our family name!" The sect members agreed and called their sect, Matthiany, while their members are called Matthians. The Matthians have a similar ranking to those of the Freemasons but instead, they have five rankings: the novice, the servant, the adept, the freeman, and the master. The members of the sect were treated with equal respect.

Ten years later, the Matthians have allied itself to the Catholic Church, sharing the same glory of being the most supreme of religions on the face of earth, overpowering Islam, and other religions. Ten more years later, there was great apostasy; Catholics and Christians have been converted to Matthiany. The Catholic Church was pressured by the act but the Pope ordered in live television, "My brothers (the remaining Catholics), do not be afraid of the Matthians and their huge force. Our faith must be steadfast for the Kingdom of is near". This brought hope to the Catholics and they did as they were told.

The remaining Catholics left the growing sect alone. At the moment, everything seemed calm for moment... or did it? The Matthians somehow made a deal with the World Bank that after this year, the Euro would be replaced by their prototype microchip, which they will attach to either your forehead or your hand. They call this microchip, The Mark. The Mark is an electronic moneymaker that will make life easier. With one touch to the ATM, you can withdraw or deposit "Bytes". Bytes are the currency stored in The Mark. You'll also have to work to get The Bytes. A year later, the microchip has revolutionized the whole of Europe. Two years later, The Mark has completely replaced every currency worldwide. Every man and woman, rich or poor, good or evil, had these microchips implanted unto either their forehead or their hand, but little did they know that this microchip had secondary purpose… And the purpose is to brainwash them on denying their faith. Soon the Mark affected everyone. Those who had little faith were easily brainwashed but others had strong faith and they resisted the power of the chip. Those who resisted formed a vigilante sworn on exterminating all the Matthians and they were called the Koinonos, which means the company but those who were brainwashed were now slaves of the Matthians. The Matthians have learned that not everyone is on their side, so they ordered their puppets (the brainwashed initiates) to exterminate the Koinonos and so, they declared war

No one knew the severe consequences this will bring but one thing's for sure, the Revelation will be fulfilled. Many will suffer, many will die in vain, and some will be chosen to go to the promised Kingdom

And here's where the story starts…

A/N: Oops, sorry, but this is an intro, so please wait for my next chapter, Chapter 2: Father and Daughter. My grammar doesn't look to good, so please don't give me harsh ratings.


	2. Father and Daughter

Chapter 2: Father and Daughter

The world was bathed in blood as the war continues. The Matthians inflicted pain and terror worldwide. Many people suffered and died. The government tried to do something about it, but they were crushed in numbers. The Matthians had changed their ways, like they became cannibals; they drank the blood of their opponents and stuff like that. The Koinonos, however, were doing more of rescue missions than slay.

And here's where the story begins…

Somewhere in Vatican City, everything was calm and the sky was magnificently blue, but the war torn buildings there were like a speck of dirt in a clean hanky. Vatican City is now a wasteland. No one dared inhabit these ruins. The Matthians desecrated this place; they had to rid every church doctrine they could find or anything, which has something to do with the Catholics. Even their supreme leaders, Serge and Joseph Matthian both spat at the basilica grounds, but that was then, this was now.

As two unsuspecting members of the Koinonos, twenty-nine-year old Yugi Mutou, and his eight-year-old daughter, Akina Mutou were sitting in an almost broken stool in an abandoned coffe shop, two kilometers away from the basilica. They were both discussing a strategy on how to complete their objective, and that was rescuing the pope from the Matthians.

"So, what's the game plan?" Yugi asked calmly and then fixed the collar of his shirt.

Akina took a piece of paper out of her pocket and scanned the paper. "It's the map of the Vatican city!" Yugi then looked at the map with a frown.

"Damn puzzles!" Yugi grumbled, taking the map off of his daughter's hands and then looked at it. He analyzed it well and saw a huge X mark somewhere on the right side of the map, which was the Borgia Courtyard. "Oh, I think we've hit the jackpot! There's a blind spot here, where they would never find us!"

Yugi pointed at the so-called 'blind spot' and showed it to Akina.

"I see," Akina said with fascination. "But why didn't they try and guard this place?"

Then Yugi looked closer to the map. "Maybe it's a trap or something. My guess is that they're trying to lure us in this place and then they'll ambush us! But something's not right here. Why would they hold the pope on The Pope's Office?"

"I don't know," Akina said as she took another piece of paper. "But I think it's a trap and I think it's a perfect opportunity for us to rescue the pope. Furthermore, dad, it's the only way in".

Akina paused a little as if she was thinking what words she should and should not say.

_I just hope Akina knows what she is doing_, Yugi thought, feeling it's an idiotic strategy to start with. "Why?" Yugi then asked boringly. Then he looked at Akina's brown eyes, glaring at her. "It's suicidal! Do you think we'll make it out alive? The Leader wants us to accomplish this mission. It's crucial, very crucial."

Akina didn't really listen and then replied, "I just remembered the reason why The Leader gave me this proximity bomb". She took out of her pocket of what seemed to be a baseball. It's painted black and has a timer with a maximum of eighty seconds. Its spring is located beside the timer. "It's because he wants me to blow up the gates".

Yugi's thoughts scrambled as he heard those odd instructions. "What? The Leader gave you all those instructions without my consent? And why blow up the gates?"

Yugi's suspicion started building up, trying to keep The Leader off of his mind. _Why would leader plan such a thing? I just don't get it._

"Don't you see, dad!" Akina said. "If the gates are blown up, then there's no exit for those Matthians. There only way out is through Borgia and out to the Heliport where they can make their escape through air…"

The Yugi interrupted, "But then there's no entrance for us".

Akina grinned. "Yes there is. There's a drainage located just a few blocks away from the Heliport. I know you hate sewers, dad, but just as you said, this mission is very critical".

_I hate sewers_, Yugi thought. "You may have point there but I still think this is suicidal"

Then they paused for a few minutes. Yugi spoke.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell outta here!" Yugi stood up and walked to the door, holding its knob and then turning it and then opened the door.

An idea sprang up from Akina's mind. "Wait dad, Jamad said he's coming to drop off the goodies we need!"

Yugi looked back at Akina and took a step. "I'm just gonna… Jamad!"

The Yugi stumbled upon a tall, dark man; he had a strange mullet cut that scared the hell outta Yugi. It was Jamad.

"Oops, sorry man!" Jamad apologized. He had a Jamaican accent. "I forgot to knock the door. Maybe this'll cheer you up!"

Jamad patted Yugi on the back with his big, pudgy hands.

Yugi growled at Jamad, "Okay! Enough already!"

Jamad then affixed his eyes on Akina and stopped his patting. "Oh Akina! I almost forgot!" Jamad said eccentrically.

Akina didn't look impressed with what Jamad was doing with her dad. She also remembered that Jamad's joke sounded so damn corny that no one ever laughed at them. She stood up and walked outside, sighing. "Yes, yes I know, Jamad. It's the supplies I've been waiting for".

"Wait Akina, the boxes are right there!" Jamad shouted hysterically as he ran out of the door and followed Akina.

Yugi was alone at last. He sighed and went back to his seat, staring blankly while closing his right eye. He remembered all those happy and sad moments when he was a kid. There was no war, no, conflicts, just plain dueling. It was those times when Duel Monsters was still very popular and he fought side by side with Atemu. But as he grew up, he started to hate Duel Monsters and Atemu went back to his world. He sold every card to random people, his neighbors and friends. He sold everything, except four, his Egyptian god cards and his Dark Magician. He thought of those cards as a reminder about the game. As he stared more blankly, he remembered how his wife died giving birth to Akina. His sorrow almost led him to the brink of oblivion, but he found hope through his daughter, Akina. He took care of her for ten years, training her on how to defend herself from jackasses and hooligans, educating her so that she can use this knowledge when she goes to college. He also remembered how he and Akina were baptized to become Catholics. They learned the basics of how to become true Catholics and how to strengthen their faith. Because of this, he and Akina were was saved from the brainwashing effects of The Mark and he joined the Koinonos to save the Catholics and its religion.

Akina and Jamad came back with two boxes, one was at the arms of Jamad, and the other was with Akina.

Yugi's mind went back to reality as he saw Jamad and Akina.

"Are we ready yet?" Yugi asked, yawning.

Both Akina and Jamad dropped the boxes in front of Yugi, both taking out a gun that resembles a dart gun.

"Heads up man!" Jamad threw the dart gun at Yugi and Yugi caught it. Jamad then took out another dart gun for himself.

Yugi carefully analyzed the dart gun. It had an odd zigzag shaped barrel with holes, a few inches near the front sight. The trigger guard was rectangular shaped and the gunstock butt plate and heel were made of titanium. All the other parts looked like parts of an ordinary dart gun. Yugi had seen this dart gun back at the Koinonos HQ. It was a standard dart gun used to stun or paralyze the Matthian initiate guards or scouts. It has been used in frontline combat numerous times and some people consider this weapon as the ultimate peacekeeping weapon that doesn't involve bloodshed or death. Yugi hates these kinds of weapons. He was always so hell-bent on killing the Matthians, using conventional weapons like Uzis, snipers and the like to the special weapons developed from his research like the plasma rifles, the dark matter guns and disintegrator cannons. Ever since the Matthians took away his close relatives, Yugi forgot all signs of happiness and engraved into his heart his objective, exterminating those who get in his way.

"So, what the hell is this?" Yugi asked in a disgusted tone, thinking of about how lame these weapons were.

Jamad and Akina both felt agitated about Yugi not appreciating the dart gun.

Jamad then glared. "Hey man, if you don't wanna use this, just hand it over to me, damn it!"

"Yeah dad! If you don't want it, then don't use it!" Akina added.

There was a pause and Yugi sighed. "Sorry Jamad, I was just too arrogant and unappreciative. You know what they say, you can't accomplish a simple mission without a gun".

Jamad nodded, accepting the apology while Akina dug out something from the box.

After a moment, she handed Yugi ten shells. These ten shells were made of gold. It was 8.5 inches and had black stripes all over the shell's base. "Here, load this to your gun".

Yugi did as he was told and didn't bother to even observe the shells. He thought at first this was live ammo but he sensed it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Don't tell me it's live ammo" Yugi chuckled lamely, thinking that Akina just tried to impress him.

Jamad shook his head in disappointment. "Don't you remember these shells?"

Yugi couldn't remember. Maybe because Yugi just doesn't want to do anything with the shells or he just completely forgot about it.

Akina then interjected, remembering the only time Yugi used the shells, "Don't you remember Drill no. 48?"

Yugi placed his pointer finger on his temples, thinking. "Drill no. 48 does look familiar…"

_Damn it! We need to move now!_ Akina interrupted, "Damn it dad! It's the Ventnor Shells!"

Yugi now remembered it. He remembered he was at the Koinonos Research Facility in Texas testing out a golden shell named the Ventnor Shell. He remembered testing it to a specimen, namely an orangutan. He remembered that when he shot the orangutan on the head, the shell pierced through its forehead sent a wave of shock, temporarily disabling the orangutan. The orangutan lay there like a frozen slab of ice. Yugi never knew when the expiration would occur and he never noted of any side effects of the shells powerful shocker.

When Yugi's thoughts went back to reality, he simply nodded. "Yeah, Akina, now I remember it. Poor orangutan"

Jamad couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted to go home and he wanted to get the hell outta there. "Well Yugi, I better be off now. The Leader is waiting".

And with that, Jamad stepped out of the door and disappeared.

_I hate it when he teleports! _Yugi thought.

A few minutes later, they got ready, and headed for their destination, the Borgia Courtyard.

Two hours later, they arrived at the Borgia Courtyard, via teleportation scroll that Jamad gave them.

The Borgia Courtyard lay in ruins; buildings destroyed, gardens eroded, and the whole placed was littered with trash. The hall leading to the gate was dirty, dark and terrifying. It's like the once beautiful courtyard has been reduced from a work of architecture to scrap.

Right now, they're pinned down beneath some tall bushes, scouting for guards ahead, when they saw the hall, five guards appeared, walking towards the exit of the courtyard. Akina had to time her assault. She timed herself: ten seconds

"Hey Akina! Are we gonna go head-on with these guys?" Yugi whispered slowly to Akina's ear.

Akina replied with a whisper of her own, gazing at the guards, "We'll give 'em hell in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

They both charged at the five guards, shocking them with their battle cries. They began shooting at them blindly, but as they got nearer, the guards drew their pistols and fired back, but Yugi and Akina were both trained how kick ass not only with firepower, but with agility too. They both dodged and evaded every shot that tried to hinder them. One tried to run away, but Yugi mercilessly shot him anyway. He remembered a quote from The Leader; _Leave no one alive_, which was what The Leader always told him when he hesitated to shoot someone.

Everyone lay there, writhing in pain as the Ventnor Shot began taking its toll on the guards. Yugi kicked their arms, making sure they were all shocked. Minutes later, they stopped moving. Yugi nodded at Akina, confirming they were all shocked. Akina folded each of their sleeved shirts and revealed their tattoo. It was shaped like a bowl with two whips, one on the left, and one on the right.

Yugi approached Akina. "Their rankings…they're all Servants!"

And with that Yugi and Akina heard an explosion from the hall. A few seconds later, even before Yugi and Akina could move; the explosion had reached them.

"Noooooooooo!" Yugi's face turned pale as the flames made contact with him. Akina shouted the same thing.

The aftermath was great; there was a huge cloud of smoke and a huge pile of debris everywhere. Yugi and Akina lay unconscious and a little burned. There was shrapnel on Yugi's head, a large one.

A/N: I hope you guys like this fanfic. Please stay tune to my next chapter, Chapter 3: Hell at Boston.

Here is a brief update about Yugi and Akina 'now'. (I want to inform you guys of the twenty-nine-year old Yugi Mutou and his eight-year-old daughter, Akina)

-Yugi Mutou is now five foot five while Akina was four foot nine.

-Yugi dyed his hair black ever since Pharaoh Atemu left him.

-Yugi got married at the age of twenty.

-Yugi's sorrow and anger deepened ever since his wife died. All his other emotions dispersed into thin air.

-The Koinonos hired both Yugi and Akina as 'The Agents'.

-Yugi stopped playing Duel Monsters when he reached college.

That's all you need to know… for now.

Please rate this fanfic


	3. Hell at Boston

Chapter 3: Hell at Boston

Atem now lives in Boston, Massachusetts, alone. He left Yugi when he finally got freed from the Millennium Puzzle with the help of the Egyptian God cards. He thought he could finally go back home to Egypt, but somehow, he couldn't. He thought the Millennium Puzzle could help him, and it could be his key home, but Shadi lied to him. Now, the Puzzle's useless. The reason he wanted to go to Boston was to find a job, get married, have kids, and get a scholarship to Boston College, the only college that offered him low tuition and high quality education. He knew that if he can't go back home, why not do something productive for a change? Instead of ending your own life through suicide just because there's no hope in continuing to live, why not use it wisely?

After graduating, Atem found work at a very famous card shop. The manager knew who he was, because he knew he was crowned King of Games. The manager wanted someone charismatic and at the same time good duelist... and that man was Atem himself.

Atem works at the card shop nine hours a day, seven days a week. Sometimes, he faces a lot of customers, arrogant and confident. Apparently, Atem just keeps winning every duel.

Two years later, he visited Marik in Egypt for his vacation. Marik told him about his dream. His dream was about a Roman legionnaire with the same hair design as Atem and a man with dark hair who has a crew cut hairstyle, and carries an inverted cross. The man with the inverted cross, held another cross in his hand which was the cross of Christ. He cursed it through spitting and chanting demonic words to it. The man with the inverted cross gave it to the Roman legionnaire. The legionnaire dropped the cross and stomped it until it was completely crushed.

Atem did not believe it at first and he thinks that dreams don't come true. One night, the night before he leaves Egypt, he head a dream. This dream was no different that Marik's dream. When Atem awoke, his lungs were weak and his heart was beating furiously.

Atem pondered onto that dream, wondering if another hellish event was about to happen in his life. When he got back to Boston, he still continued pondering and analyzing every detail of the dream, consulting psychologists and books, but there was no exact explanation for his dream. There were so many explanations that Atem himself can't decide which explanation to believe.

_Present Day Boston..._

_All hell will break loose, _Atem thought, as he stared out of his apartment window. Atem sat comfortably on his couch while sipping his coke from his glass. _I just hope Yugi's alright._

He closed his eyes and continued sipping and a few seconds later, he stood up and placed the glass on top of desk, to the right of his couch. When he was done, he walked up to the couch and lay down on it.

_Gee, what a day! This day is so, damn... WEIRD! _Atem thought.

He tried to remember all the weird events...

When Atem went to work three hours ago, there were no customers that arrived, not even one. This was sure bad luck for the card shop. Three hours later, the manager told him to get the day off because there weren't any customers, Atem protested but the manager insisted. The manager gave him a hundred and fifty dollars just to convince him to get the hell out of his shop and take the day off. Atem obeyed, snatched the money quickly and took the day off, thinking it's not so bad to not go to work once in a while and receive a hundred and fifty dollars that quick. Atem began to have second thoughts. _Normally there would be at least twenty to fifty customers coming and going, in and out of the shop._

As he arrived at his apartment, everything was as silent as ghost town would be. It was so silent that Atem could hear his footsteps. Normally, people lodging here would talk really loud or couples would shout at each other because of problems, and kids would stomp a lot at the floors because of playing, but today, no one did that. Atem began to have second thoughts again. _Okay, this is getting to weird; I'm going to my room._

His mind returned to reality. Atem rolled on his couch so he could be positioned face down. A few minutes later, he got up from boredom and checked his watch. It was five thirty in the afternoon. Atem just sighed and he walked to the right until he got to another table with huge piles of paper on top. He was searching for his Millennium Puzzle under the huge pile when suddenly.

Atem's heart beated fast… and then… an explosion was heard.

Atem's brain was shocked as if his brain had received a 200 volt shock! Next thing was, he thought his apartment had been hit by some sort of artillery because of the loudness of the explosion.

Atem sensed the explosion might have happened in the top floor. Taking the Puzzle, he wheeled to the door and just as he opened the door, an unsuspecting bystander wearing a Roman legionnaire's armor shoved a wooden stick right to Atem's forehead.

Halfway to being hit by a stick...

_What the hell? _Atem thought as his mouth opened a bit, as if he was gonna scream. Atem caught a glimpse of the legion's hair... which was long. _A woman_

But it was all to late, just as Atem got a clear look on the legion's face, the stick had already been thrusted to the poor pharaoh's forehead.

Atem was knocked unconscious on the floor.

"That was easy," The legion which we now know is a woman, muttered gently. "Too bad I had to beat you up..."

Then she caressed the face of the unconscious pharaoh. "... My dear pharaoh".

After caressing the pharaoh's face, the legion, takes out a scroll and chants in Hebrew language. When all was done, a portal came out.

"You'll be safe with me, pharaoh," the legion said as she carried the pharaoh.

They stepped in the portal, and the portal disappeared after a split second.

Meanwhile, a few kilometers away from Boston, two legionnaires where holding remotes...

"Boss, is it ready yet?" The first one said.

"Just push the damn button, asshole!" The third one fired back.

The first one pushed the button and then...

BOOOOOOM!

Boston was in flames and there were moans and screams heard.

The legions plans were finally complete.

A/N: Hope you liked my fic! Please rate! Please wait for my next chapter.


End file.
